Connection devices for connecting an angle adjuster and electric tool have typically included an axial fixture and a connection bushing. The axial restraint and the angle of rotation of the angle adjuster are realized through the axial fixture and the connection bushing. To use the electric tool, it is necessary to position the connection bushing at a right angle in order to snap it into place. In addition, considerable effort is needed to turn the angle adjuster. As a result, the combined use of the axial fixture and the connection bushing make it hard to use the angle adjuster and the entire operation requires more time and effort to complete.